BioShock: One More Day
by AryndelCorinne
Summary: The city is Rapture. The year is 1953. Two young souls have lived here since this underwater metropolis opened and now after two years of living in the slums, there is a chance of returning to the surface. They have hope that there is safety from the dangers that lurk in the shadows and alleys of Rapture. The opportunity of a new start awaits, and all it takes is one more day.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up at 6 in the morning, the dim light of the bedside lamp illuminating the room, his hand pressed to his head as a migraine threatened to rip his skull in two. "I swear it's either my blood pressure trying to keep me asleep or my brain trying to explode itself," Jeremiah Lyons whispered to himself, just loudly enough to wake the sleeping form beside him.

"Jer?" she whispered in the dark, grasping the blanket tightly in her fingers.

Jeremiah looked over at her. "I'm okay. My head is just killing me." He laid back down on the bed he shared with his best-friend-turned-honorary-little sister, Aryndel. "Don't worry about me," he murmured, placing his hand gently on top of hers, "I'm just glad you're here with me." His expression changed to one of concern as he noticed how tightly she was holding the blanket. "Are you okay? You're clutching that blanket as though your life depends on it."

Aryndel released the blanket suddenly and stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine," she whispered, but the pained expression on her face told Jeremiah that she really wasn't fine. "Just nightmares."

Jer was amazed that every morning she would say the same thing, "just nightmares," as though it was no big deal. "Sis, do you want to talk about it? You know I hate seeing you like this. I just want to talk for a bit before we go out and see what's new in the city." He squeezed her hand softly. "I know the city isn't getting any safer or better, but we have to stay till we can get enough money to return to the surface. I just don't want these nightmares to keep plaguing you, especially since the waking world is no longer a safe haven anymore."

Aryndel turned to face him, a resolute expression now taking the place of the pain before. "No," she said firmly, "Let's just go, please. You are neither our father nor my bodyguard, and I'm fine. A few bad dreams won't change that." She sat up and maneuvered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall blankly. "I know we can't go yet, but we have to keep trying."

Sitting up again, Jeremiah knew he wouldn't change her mind. "Forgive me," he said calmly. "I shouldn't have pried. Let's get the day started." Quickly trying to push back the questions he wished to ask her he knew it was best to let it be. He stood up and headed toward the door into the small kitchen. "Sis, I love you. Now, would you like some coffee?" He knew Aryn could never resist her morning coffee.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed as she followed him into the kitchen.

He started up the coffer machine and turned to his little sister. "And how would you like your coffee?" he asked. Of course he knew her answer full well. After two years of living together, there are certain things a person begins to know instinctively about the other. Though, he always asked to humor himself, expecting a funny remark from his sister.

"Black, like my soul," Aryn answered, giggling almost childishly. Jeremiah grinned, as he always did when she gave him what he expected.

As immature as she could be sometimes, Aryn never failed to bring a smile to Jeremiah's face. "Of course," he replied, chuckling. "Well for someone with a soul as black as your coffee, you sure do love me a lot."

The coffee machine whirred to life, beginning its daily routine.

Jer turned to go back to the bedroom. "While the coffee is brewing, I'm going to go shave."

Aryn's eyes grew wide in horror and she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh please don't," she begged, "Don't ever shave your beard off. You aren't you without it."

He smiled, nestling his head into her shoulder. "I was only joking, trying to scare you a bit. My beard isn't going anywhere as long as you like it." He looked her right in the eyes. "I love you."

Aryn stared back, locking eye contact as she whispered her reply. "I love your beard…and I love you. I love your beard and you."

He hugged her and sighed. "Aryndel, let's just get this day over with. I already miss laying down and talking with you, so we might as well work the day away so that it can come sooner." Jer leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "By the way, we'll be getting off work earlier today so that way we can celebrate today properly."

"Celebrate?" Aryn looked puzzled. "What are we celebrating?"

"Why, our two-year anniversary of having come to Rapture, of course. Two years of being with the most important person in my life every single day. Tonight, we'll celebrate at Kashmir, the newest restaurant in Rapture." He picked up the newspaper lying on the kitchen table and held it up for Aryn to examine. "I hear there will be live music and the creator of Rapture himself, Andrew Ryan, will be there tonight."

Aryn looked confused and disoriented. "Two years…of course. How could I forget? Jeremiah, has something happened to me in the past few days? I'm afraid that I seem to have gaping holes in my memory, events and even whole days that I can't remember."

"I'm not sure, but I've noticed it too," Jer admitted, running his hand through her hair. "We might check with a doctor I know of. He's very good and just recently came from the surface. His name is Dr. Pettifog, and I'm sure he would know something."

Her expression was worried, but Jer's suggestion seemed to calm Aryn down. "Thank you," she murmured. "I just don't want to forget a single memory of a day I have spent with you."

"We'll get it fixed," he promised, ruffling her hair lovingly. "You can trust me on this."

The coffee machine dinged.

"Coffee's done," Jer remarked. "Let's drink up and deliver some newspapers so that way we can get to the doctor quicker. And then to the restaurant to see all the people there."

Aryn yawned, grabbing a cup and filling it with the coffee. "It's nothing, I'm sure it's probably just because I haven't had my coffee yet." She took a drink and gasped. "Ow!" she shrieked. "I didn't realize it was going to be that hot!"

Jer burst into laughter and took the cup away, opening the icebox and putting an ice cube into the boiling hot liquid before handing the cup back. "Here, this might help."

Aryn's face was dubious. "Shouldn't I remember how hot our coffee machine makes coffee? That doesn't seem like something I'd be likely to forget. Would it?"

A perplexed look spread across Jeremiah's face as he contemplated the question. "No, it isn't. Aryndel, we are going to get this solved. If you want, we can run down to the doctor now and I can call in and explain to the boss that we can't come in today. I know he'll understand the situation. I don't want this to get worse."

Aryn's face fell. "No, I can wait. Let's get to work and get it done now, before I forget that too."

Jeremiah quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on hastily. He wore a worn down and dirty looking white button up shirt with black suit pants. The pants had a hole that had been slightly patched in them and were obviously handed down. He also wore a pair of black shoes that were dull and the material was only classifiable as trash. Dawning a gray messenger cap and rolling up his sleeves, he exited the restroom. Aryndel then entered upon Jeremiah's exit and quickly changed into a dirty white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over the shirt was a gray vest and she had on gray pants and black shoes that were in poor condition.

"Okay, let's go," Jer said, moving into the bedroom and opening up his nightstand. "Just have to get my gun. Can't be too cautious these days." He picked up his Makarov pistol and his pocketknife. "You remember to stay by me and not stray too far from the team, right? I don't want something to happen to you, especially while we are on today."

"I remember, although I wish you didn't have a reason to carry it. Makes me nervous," Aryndel replied, scowling.

"I know, I hate having to carry it too, but it's where Rapture is right now. Look, after today's package delivery, we won't have to worry about working again. The boss will pay us well and we will be able to head to the surface and create a new start somewhere else." He put the gun in its holster and clipped the knife to his belt. "One more day. That's all it is. One more day." He took Aryn's face in his hands. "I love you, little sister. I just want you to be safe. I'll search the globe and fight it off to make sure you are safe and happy. I love you."

"Jer, what will happen once we reach the surface?" Aryn asked, her eyes wide with anxiety. "We don't anywhere to go or anyone we can find. Everyone we knew before coming here to Rapture has failed to contact us in two years, Jer. Alexander, Jotham, Tristan, Rachel, Lizzie, Montgomery, they could be dead. They're probably dead. Where do we go when our friends are gone?" Tears had started to form in her eyes, but Jer pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"Anywhere. I promise we will find a way. Trust me. I know it'll be rough once we hit the surface, but it's the best chance we have. I do know one thing though, if our friends are still out there, we'll find them. We'll all make a new life, one where we can be safe forever."

"Then let's go," Aryn whispered. "One more day. Just one more day and we can go forever. Lead the way, brother." Then she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jer replied, opening the door and stepping aside to make room. "After you, sis."

Aryn grinned mischievously and bolted out the door, leaving Jeremiah to lock the door hurriedly and sprint after her.

"No fair!" he shouted. "I'm calling b***!"

"Catch me if you can!" Aryn shouted back, laughing gleefully.

"Goddammit!" she heard Jer cry out as he began to run out of breath. "Damn this body!"

She stopped and waited for him to catch up and walk alongside her. "I'm sorry, Jer," she apologized. "I wasn't thinking. Let's not run anymore."

Jer bent over to pant for a moment. "It's okay. I needed the exercise anyway. We can speed walk," he offered.

"Fine with me." Aryn shivered. "Is it just me or is it cold?"

"Oh, I see why." Jer stopped to look just across the hall. "Dam plasmid factories. They think that using all of these taxes to fund their genetic alterations will make us the new 'superior' humans. Though I'll admit that the powers can help, all of the damn splicers keep getting the powers and destroying what little is left of this utopia we once had." He began to walk away quickly, beckoning Aryndel to follow him. "Let's go, I'd rather not stay here and wait around for splicers to show up."

Aryn nodded. "I agree, let's get out of here."

Thanks for reading the first chapter of the story, stay tuned for the next installment and please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

*from Jeremiah's perspective*

We walk down the hall in silence for the rest of the trip down to the pick-up point. Fontaine Futuristic's?

"Fontaine's?" I mutter aloud. "What the hell are we doing here?" The idea of Fontaine needing a runner for a package was both exciting and worrying. Fontaine must need a deal off his records. And the idea of Fontaine hiding something he needs to deliver just makes this day a new kind of nerve wrecking. I turn around and spy a familiar face. "Atlas! Hey, Atlas! Why the hell are we delivering from here? And what are we delivering?"

Atlas looks as confused as I feel. "I'm not sure, but does it really matter? They're paying well and after this we can hit the big times here in Rapture. Now, would you kindly go sign off that we're taking the package?" He grows tense and walks away in a hurry. I guess Atlas isn't to outright show is worry and concern. Though, I don't think anyone on the team is completely calm or collected about this now.

Things have been bad here before, and I have the feeling that they're about to get a lot worse. I turn back to Aryndel and take her hand. She looks concerned.

"At least we know why this job is paying well. A classified and little informed mission. I have a bad feeling about this." I've never been very good at reassurance.

Her eyes grow wide and she squeezes my hand. "Jer, you have your gun ready, okay?" she whispers, her hand starting to tremble ever so slightly.

"I will," I say. "Let's go sign these papers and get out." I pull gently on her hand. "Don't let go. Oh, and if you see anything off while we're on the way there, let me know as soon as you see it."

She tenses and her eyes reveal the worry she feels. "I won't let go," she promises. "Let's get going."

I approach the burly security guard in the corner; his arms are folded across his chest menacingly and a scowl appears on his face as I come closer. "Are you Mr. Lyons?" he asks, eyeing me warily.

"Yes I am," I reply, trying to put a hint of authority into my voice. "I'm the lead director of this package transfer. Where do I need to sign?"

He hands me a clipboard and a pen. "Sign on the three dotted lines. You will be delivering this pack from Fontaine Futuristic's to the drop off point at Neptune's Bounty. This package must be kept safe and secret. Any tampering with the product will definitely cause your team a living hell to go through from Fontaine Futuristic's. This is your only warning."

I sign the document hurriedly and hand him back the paper, pausing slightly. "Okay, I understand. However, I have one question."

His eyebrows rise. He must not get many inquiries. "And what would that be?"

"Will this package result in attention from splicers?"

The guard looks to his left and right before bending down to speak softly to Aryndel and me. "More than likely."

Aryndel's hand is shaking in my own and her eyes are wide.

"Aryndel, let's get this done fast," I whisper as she silently nods her agreement.

Atlas walks by carrying a box in his arms. He spies me and beckons us to follow him out of Fontaine's Futuristic's. "So where is this going?" he asks, motioning to the box.

"Neptune's Bounty," I reply, hoping he won't say what I know he's going to say. It will only serve to scare Aryndel more.

"Neptune's Bounty?!" Atlas nearly shouts. "A package from Fontaine's? Why? Isn't that where he keeps a smuggling operation?"

Without meaning to, I turn on Atlas suddenly. "Look, I don't care why, but the point is that we drop this package off before splicers come and pick us off, one by one. We just have to go, drop it off, and get the money from the collector. Now let's go."

Aryndel finally speaks up, her voice trembling. "Jer, I'm afraid. Please, let's just go. Now."

"I know. I'm sorry I brought you here." When I say that, I suddenly realize that I'm not just apologizing for bringing her on this mission. I'm sorry I ever convinced her to come down to Rapture with me. Rapture caused her nightmares, her anxiety attacks, and her overall fearful nature to come out. "Let's get on the bathysphere and go down there."

"Don't be sorry. You know we have to do this. One more day," she whispers, pulling my hand gently. "Come on, the sooner we start this the sooner we finish."

"You're right," I admit as the bathysphere door closes. "Let's get this finished."

Atlas turns around and speaks to our group: myself, Aryndel, himself, and two others for protection. Down here, there is significant strength in numbers, also an advantage in a small and focused squad, Hopefully we can keep the numbers and focus on our side. "Hey crew," he calls out, "It's best that we get the guns out now. Best scare them away and avoid an unwanted run in." He pulls out his pistol as I and the other two men do the same. "It's just a short walk to the drop off. Let's make sure we get out safely."

I pull out my pistol and c*** it as Aryndel looks toward me with worry in her eyes. Every day she asks the same question, and I've been waiting for this day as long as I can remember.

"Jer, why can't I have a gun too? I have no way to protect myself if something happens to you."

Atlas looks at me questioningly and I nod. It's time. "Actually," Atlas says, "That's where you're wrong. Jeremiah here has been pulling strings to get you a top-of-the-line pistol. Hell, I've been working on it for a while now. "Here," He reaches for a pistol being offered to him by one of the members of our group. "It has an 18 bullet magazine and can pop off shells deadlier than any other pistol down here. Use it wisely."

Aryndel's jaw drops as he hands her the gun. It suits her, small and pretty, but deadly.

"I had to do some extra jobs late at night in order to get that from the boss. I was going to tell you sooner, but when I agreed to this job, I had the feeling that this would be the time you needed it most. It has a small amount of recoil and pinpoint accuracy."

The bathysphere nears the station close to our drop off point and I squeeze Aryndel's hand in anticipation. "One more day. That's all."

Aryndel's face is a mixture of confusion and shock that worries me until she throws her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Oh Jer," she whispers, "You didn't have to but you did, and I love it and I love you and oh Jer…" She's rambling now but I don't mind. The look of joy on her face is what I was hoping for. The look I hardly see anymore. She pulls away to examine the pistol more carefully, running her fingers up and down it lovingly. "It's beautiful," she murmurs as the bathysphere comes to a stop.

"Anything for you, Aryndel," I promise as the door closes behind us. "Let's move out. Stay close around Atlas. No room for mistakes on this mission."

She grins, cocking the pistol, and nods. "Don't worry bro. I got this."

I laugh. "I know you do."

We quickly make our way down the hall; Atlas leads, followed by Aryndel and myself, with the other two men close behind. The drop off point soon comes into our sight, and I can barely make out a cloaked and hooded figure standing in the shadows. As I approach, the man begins to speak but I cut him off quickly. We have no time left.

"Are you-"

"Mr. Lyons? Yes. Are you The Collector?"

"Of course I am," he replies angrily. "Of course I am. Now before the splicers show up, hurry, hand me the package. I have a secret system to make sure it reaches the proper destination."

Atlas moves in front of Jeremiah, holding his pistol ready. "Before I hand it over to you, we need to know that you really are the collector. See, we've done business with him before, but never like this. So if you want the package, you had better tell us what our last deal was. Quickly."

The figure sighs in exasperation and the fury in his voice is more than evident. "Fine. The last deal we made was an assortment of prototype plasmids that Fontaine has been working on."

Atlas smiles. "Good answer." Then he casually raises his gun and shoots the man in the chest. "But we've never done business with the Collector before."

The sounds of splicers behind us cause me to look up just in time to see four splicers descend from the ceiling, quickly ripping open the two men behind us. "New ADAM! New EVE! New plasmids for us to feed!" they scream as Atlas also turns to look.

"Fire dammit!" Atlas shouts, prompting Aryndel to take aim and fire at the splicer to the far left, killing it instantly, and cocking her pistol again to fire at the other splicer on the left. I fire two shots into the one on the far right as Atlas kills the last one remaining.

"Filthy creatures," I mutter angrily as I turn to examine the two men we lost. "Poor guys. May they have eternal rest." I turn back to Aryndel and Atlas, and notice something strange. "Where the hell is The Colle-"

My words are cut short by a searing pain as the splicer, previously masquerading as The Collector, thrusts a knife between my ribs.


End file.
